


Give Me That Fire

by welcometoloveisland



Series: Cody/Demon Noel [1]
Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon!Noel, Heavy Angst, M/M, Noel is kinda the prince of hell lmao, Sad with a Happy Ending, Singer!Cody, This is, ah haha, anyway!!, bad, fjsklfjdkljfd, if you will, oof, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometoloveisland/pseuds/welcometoloveisland
Summary: Five years ago, Cody sold his soul to Noel to become a successful artist. He didn't do it for the fame, he did it to provide for his dying mother. When the time comes for Noel to take Cody's soul, they both struggle to accept that this is the end.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Series: Cody/Demon Noel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628683
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Give Me That Fire

**Author's Note:**

> litch rally just written for fun and to give myself something to do luv xx. no ill will towards their girlfriends, i love them with all of my heart. 
> 
> please let me know what ya think at the end of this, and if you want a second chapter or somethin like that :)

Cody would never get used to hearing thousands of people screaming his name.

The lights shining on the stage were blinding, making it impossible for Cody to really see out into the crowd of thousands of his fans, but he could imagine how they looked. He loved this, being the main attraction on stage, the reason everyone here was gathered together. They may all be from different backgrounds with different problems and different family situations, but they all had one thing in common. They were here to see Cody perform.

A sudden wave of melancholy hits Cody as he remembers that this would be his last concert. After tonight, his contract with Noel would be up, and his soul would be on the way to hell to suffer for all eternity. But god, was it worth it. His mother’s medical bills were completely paid off and he had left behind enough money for her to live comfortably for the rest of her life.

When he gets to the last song on his set-list, he can’t help but let a few tears fall down his illuminated face. Before the song starts, he quiets the crowd and starts slowly strumming on his guitar, the first one he ever owned. He thought it would be very fitting to take it with him to the end. He takes a moment and then starts talking into the mic.

“You know, I honestly never thought I would get this far. I know it sounds stupid, but being on stage still feels like a dream,” Cody says, wiping sweat from his brow. He could feel an internal clock ticking away, like a countdown in his peripheral vision. He ignores it for now, it could wait until he was alone and prepared for it to stop ticking.

“I feel like I’m on fire when I’m on this stage. I mean, these lights are really hot if I’m being honest,” he jokes, getting a laugh from his fans. “But in all seriousness, I just wanted to take a moment and sincerely thank you all for what you’ve done for me. I cannot thank y’all enough for taking my dream job and making it my real job,” Cody knows this is a lie, but it makes the crowd feel accomplished, and that’s a feeling Cody would never deny anybody.

Of course, Cody knows that Noel was really the one to set his career into motion. Noel was the force behind his success. The reason he got radio play, got invited onto talk shows, and even being a guest star on a few t.v shows. Sure, it might have been unfair to legitimate artists for Cody to find fame through unworldly measures, but he saw it in a different light. He already had the talent, he just needed Noel to get him to be noticed.

“This last song has special meaning to me. This song came from a low place. I wrote this song while I was sleeping on couches, in shelters, and in my car before it got stolen. All I had was my guitar and a cheap phone that couldn’t hold a charge for shit. I felt like my life was set in stone to be a rotten, horrible experience. When I thought it couldn't possibly get any worse, my mother was diagnosed with cancer, and the treatment was too expensive. I wanted to help her, but I didn’t even have five dollars in my bank account. But then a video of me singing went viral on Twitter, and my entire life changed. Who knew that singing a little bit of Hozier outside a CVS, begging for money with an open guitar case, would land me a label deal and being here with all of you wonderful people?"

He cuts off for a second, take a sip of the water bottle he had brought onto stage with him. He wasn't joking, the stage lights were a different kind of hot.

He continues, "Anyway, enough blabbering about things y'all already know, lets get onto this last song. If you know it, sing it with me,” Cody finishes, not intending to talk for so long, but he knows these are some of his last words, and he wants his fans to remember them when he’s gone.

He puts his entire heart into his last song, putting every emotion he could into the lyrics. Hearing people sing along with him always took his breath away, but when he sang this song, it hit different.

When he finishes, he doesn’t try to hide his tears as he thanks the crowd one last time and leaves the stage.

As soon as he’s backstage, he’s engulfed in a hug. It only takes a moment for his brain to recognize the cologne and unusual warmth as Noel. He smiles and hugs Noel back even tighter. Noel pulls away, putting an appropriate amount of space between the two of them. Noel pretends to not notice as Cody’s smile fades just a tad at the distance.

“Cody, I think that was one of the best shows you’ve ever done,” Noel states.

Cody blushes lightly, still not used to receiving genuine compliments, especially not from Noel.

“Thank you, Noel. I think that was my favorite performance I’ve ever done! The crowd had so much energy, I can’t wait for the next tou-” Cody cuts off, smile slowly fading from his face as it hits him again that this was his last show, on his last tour, on his last night as Cody Ko.

Neither of them acknowledge it.

“How about we blow this popsicle stand and go get some shitty taco bell? Or we can just go chill in the hotel room if you want? Heard we've got a killer jacuzzi in the room,” Noel says, smiling at Cody and trying to ease some of his tension.

Cody nods, not able to speak unless he wants to risk letting a sob out instead.

Noel puts his hand on Cody’s arm and they slowly make their way through the maze of the arena, purposely getting lost in order to give Cody some more time to take in the scene of a hectic backstage one last time. When they get closer to the door, Noel watches Cody put on a huge smile and pinch his cheeks to help look more energetic, knowing there would be press outside taking pictures with blinding flash. Noel smiles sadly as he watches Cody practice smiling for a few more moments before he nods at Noel and they continue forward.

Two huge security guards who look bored out of their minds wait for them at the door. They guide the two of them out and into the limo, the flash bright, but not bright enough to blind Noel. He had gotten used to this long ago. Cody was not the first celebrity that he had given fame to. Cody still flinches at the first couple flashes, but once his eyes adjust he’s all smiles for the cameras.

These would be the pictures in the news tomorrow. He could see it now, ‘Famous artist Cody Ko found dead in his hotel room after show’, or maybe ‘Cody Ko dead, was it drugs?’. He shakes the thought away as he climbs in after Noel.

Once seated, the door is closed and they head off towards the hotel. An uncomfortable silence envelops the two men, neither man knowing what to say when they both know Cody is set to die in less than two hours.

Cody rests his head against Noels shoulder, taking in his warmth. He spends the ride thinking about how good the last five years have been to him, and how thankful he was for Noel. He held no anger towards Noel despite knowing his soul would be Noel’s in just a few hours. In fact, if he was being completely honest, he liked Noel. He really liked Noel. Liked him enough to trust him with his soul.

Noel swears he feels his dead heart flutter when Cody is this close to him. He hates himself for ever making a deal with Cody. Of course he was happy that Cody was able to provide support for his mother, but he hated the cost Cody had to pay. He hates that he is the one that has to take Cody’s soul and drag it to Hell. He could beg his Father to spare Cody, but he knew it was a futile effort. He brings his arm up, wrapping it around Cody’s shoulders and basking in the comfort of having Cody so close.

Most people couldn’t stand physical contact with him, his body heat being just a little too high to be normal. Cody, on the other hand, was always freezing cold and loved to sit close to Noel and steal some of his warmth for himself.

Noel didn’t mind at all.

He checks his watch, 10:10pm. He sighs, hating time for continuing as time does. His chest tightens when he lets the weight of tonight hit him. Noel hasn’t cried in almost a century, but right now? He feels like he could put a baby to shame. He’s never been this attached to a human, has never been so affected by having to fulfill the agreement and take their soul.

He’s watched so many die, held the hands of teenagers who didn’t know what they were getting themselves into, has watched a mother sob as she sold her life to keep her baby safe. Taking Cody’s life, his soul, his very being, felt like the greatest sin he could commit, and he was already damned.

They both choose to ignore the massive elephant in the room as they arrive at their hotel. They are quickly ushered inside and given their room keys, deciding to only book one room for the two of them. As they wait in the elevator, Cody returns to leaning against Noel, mental exhaustion starting to set in. The elevator dings as they arrive on their floor, Noel leading Cody towards their room, unlocking the door and holding it open for him as he walks in.

Cody blushes again and thanks him quietly.

After he closes the door, Noel makes his way into the small kitchen area as Cody heads straight for the couch. Grabbing one of the glasses in the cupboard, Noel fills it with cold water and heads back towards Cody. He hands the water over, his and Cody’s fingers lingering at the contact.

Cody scoots over a bit on the couch, silently offering a seat to Noel who smiles and sits down closer to Cody than he was expecting. Noel glances at his watch again, 10:45pm. His breath catches and he quickly covers it up with a cough. Neither of them have said a word since they left the venue, but they’re both okay with it.

Cody glances at Noel, encouraging the other to make eye contact with him. They hold their gazes for a long time, too long for it to be normal. Noel reaches for Cody at the same time Cody pushes his body into Noel’s. They end up with Noel lying on his back, Cody half on top of him and half on the sofa. They lay in silence for a good while, Noel using one hand to run his fingers through Cody’s blonde hair.

Eventually Cody breaks the silence with a small sniffle. “Noel, I don’t want to go,” He whispers. A small sob makes his body shake and he scoots closer to Noel.

“I’m scared,” Cody says even quieter.

“Oh, Cody. I know, it’s scary. I hate this just as much as you do, please believe me on that,” Noel whispers back to Cody, pulling him impossibly closer and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“What time is it?” Cody asks, and Noel feels his shirt become damp with the few tears Cody has let fall in the last few minutes.

He begrudgingly checks his watch, not wanting to see the time but not being able to deny Cody of anything he asks. “It’s uh,” he breaks with a small cough, “It’s 11:23,” he says softly, becoming increasingly aware of each second that passes.

Cody lets out a more forceful sob at this, the weight of his decision from years ago really setting in on him. He feels like he’s suffocating. 

“Noel I’m scared, I’m really fucking scared. What about my mom? What about the fans? I never got to buy a dog, Noel. There’s so much I haven’t done, so many things I’ll never get to do now,” Cody talks into Noels shirt. He feels Noel’s breath stutter at his words. Cody knows this isn’t the first time Noel has done this, and the thought crosses his mind that maybe Noel doesn’t really care about him. That thought is quickly removed when Cody feels tears landing on his head.

“Cody, god Cody I hate this so much I- I’ve never felt this...wrong before. Everything about this feels so, so, so wrong,” Noel pushes the words out before he can overthink them. He holds Cody against him as he sits up a bit, leaning more on the arm of the couch rather than laying flat. Cody scoots even closer to him, allowing Noel’s warmth to calm his shaking limbs.

As the clock hits 11:30, something inside Noel snaps.

He’s filled with so many emotions. Anger, at himself for agreeing to this. Guilt, knowing that he’s the reason Cody is going to die in half an hour. And strangely, he feels an overwhelming amount of love for Cody. More love than he has felt for any earthly being since his creation. The love he feels outweighs any other emotion he has at the moment, and he decides he cannot keep these feelings inside any longer.

“Hey, look at me Cody,” Noel encourages.

Cody forces his watery eyes to look into Noel’s equally tear filled eyes. Something inside him breaks at seeing Noel so distraught, and he can only imagine how he himself looks at the moment.

“There we go. Listen Cody, I… there's no point in keeping secrets anymore, and I can’t force myself to deal with this thought alone anymore. I like you, Cody. Like, I like like you. I know that you feeling the same is a reach, and I don’t blame you if you have hate in your heart for me at this moment. I understand, actually, because I kind of hate myself right now for putting you through this.

I don’t want you to go. You’re the first person who I’ve ever cared so much about. I would give everything up for you Cody, I would give my soul for yours if I had one. I _like_ like you, or love you, whatever you want to call it man,” Noel rambles, knowing time is running out and if he doesn’t say this now he’ll never have the chance to say it again. He watches Cody’s face go through several different emotions, his eyes unfocused on Noel’s face.

Eventually, Cody shakes his head a bit and comes back to reality, smiling at Noel.

The tightness in Noel’s chest relaxes.

Cody reaches out and places a hand on Noel’s cheek, softly running his thumb on Noel’s smooth skin. “Noel I,” He cuts off, not knowing how to put his feelings into words. He instead leans forward, resting his forehead against Noel, causing the latter’s breath to hitch once more. Their noses bump gently against each other as Cody shakes with nerves.

“I- can I kiss you?” Noel breathes out, not daring to speak above the quietest whisper in the space they have created.

Cody closes his eyes and nods, “God, yes, please Noel,”.

Noel wastes no time in closing the distance between the two of them, pressing his lips softly to Cody’s. He moves a hand to cup Cody’s cheek as he pulls back, wanting to keep the kiss short and sweet.

“Cody, I think I love you, like, a lot bro,” Noel says, watching as Cody’s eyes flutter open and fill with tears once more. “Should I not have said that? Did I do something wrong?” Worry fills Noel once more at seeing Cody cry again.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just...I never thought I could be so happy and yet so incredibly sad at the same time. I want forever with you Noel, but I can’t have that. Instead I can only have,” he pulls Noels hand off his face, turning his wrist to look at his watch and holding in a sob once he sees the time, “I can only have the next eight minutes with you,” Cody says through a watery smile.

Noel sighs, “Oh, baby. I’m so sorry,” he says as he pulls Cody against his chest, letting the significantly younger man break and sob against him. He rests his chin on top of Cody’s head, holding him tight as he cries. He doesn’t hold his own tears back either, letting them flow freely as he curses every atom in existence that has led up to this moment. He’s seen Cody cry, of course he has. But he’s never held Cody as he sobs, never held him so tight against him he can feel his heartbeat.

He looks at his watch and let’s Cody cry as heavily as he needs to until 11;58. He doesn’t want Cody to go all snot covered and teary eyed. He gently pulls Cody off him a bit and tilts his chin up with his fingers, looking into Cody’s eyes. Cody understands what this means, no words need to be said.

Noel uses his shirt sleeve to wipe Cody’s face, not caring about ruining a stupid shirt right now. Cody shakes with a silent sob when Noel pulls his hand away. Noel quickly readjusts his sleeve and returns his hand to gently cup Cody’s cheek, wiping away a stray tear as it falls from Cody’s eye.

“Cody, I love you so much darling, so, so much,” Noel says, his eyes flickering between Cody’s.

“I love you too Noel, please don’t forget about me,” Cody says, his voice breaking on his final words. He leans forward a bit, and Noel doesn’t hesitate to close the gap. They share another short, sweet but sad kiss.

As they pull away, the clock hits midnight and Cody holds his breath, Noel clutching his hand as tight as he knew Cody’s bones could handle, and they wait for the end. … and they wait. … and they... wait? and nothing.

Cody’s face fills with confusion, Noel’s quickly doing the same. Cody lets out a short breath, scared of moving in the deadly silence they have created.

He blinks.

Noel blinks.

He blinks again.

He sucks in a slow, uncertain breath, eyes widening when nothing continues to happen. Noel is still looking wildly confused. They’re both staring into each other’s eye’s still. Waiting. Waiting for something that doesn’t seem to be coming.

Noel tears his eyes away, raising his wrist and reading his watch. His eyes must be broken. He can’t be reading this right.

12:05am.

He looks back at Cody, then back at his watch, then back at Cody again. And then he laughs.

Cody looks bewildered, and starts laughing as well. They’re laughing so hard their stomachs start to hurt.

Eventually their laughter fades off, both of them falling back into silence. Cody stares at Noel, a look of adornment taking over his features.

“What the fuck is going on Noel?” Cody says, letting out a small laugh that he couldn’t contain.

Noel just smiles and shakes his head, “I have no fucking idea, but I’m loving it,” He replies back.

Cody opens his mouth to speak again when Noel’s phone starts ringing. He watches Noel’s face go from loving and affectionate to surprised and nervous. Noel rushes to pull his phone out of his pocket and answer it on time, knowing damn well that only a few people have access to call this number, and he would recognize this ringtone anywhere.

His eyes scan the caller ID, seeing exactly what he thought he would see. He takes a deep breath and accepts the call.

“Hello, Father,” He says, his voice only slightly shaky.

“You’re welcome. Treat him right and bring him home for dinner every couple centuries,” is all that is said to Noel before the line goes dead.

He lets the phone fall out of his hand, shock overtaking his system.

After what feels like a millennium, Noel can hear Cody’s voice slowly start to come into focus.

“Noel, hello? Can you hear me? Noel, please fucking answer me,” Cody sounds frantic, one hand on Noel’s shoulder, the other gripping his own hair tightly.

“Um, yeah I’m good. My Father sends his blessing. Do you wanna get dinner Friday night?” Noel says, still blankly staring ahead.

It takes Cody a second, but once the words process, he’s pushing Noel back against the couch and kissing him again and again and again.

Noel snaps out of his trance and kisses Cody back, laughing between kisses and running his hand through Cody’s tousled hair, trying and failing to fix the mess Cody has created.

They fall asleep on the couch, neither of them caring about how they would feel in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi thank you for like. reading this shit. i love you. :) if anyone wants a second chapter please just lemme know because i will not hesitate bitch.


End file.
